This description relates to supporting an electronic device.
Stands for supporting audio, video, and other electronic equipment sometimes include legs. Tripods, for example, have three legs connected at a central hub on which the electronic equipment is mounted. The lower free ends of the legs are splayed out to provide stable support. In some tripods, all three legs can be collapsed by pivoting at the central hub, sometimes in a coordinated motion.